Chapter 9: Preparations for a Crusade!
Previously on My Inferno: Pandora encounters one of the members of Phoenix Wing's Berserker Division while strolling the halls of the Royal Palace with Eve and Randall. Meanwhile, Creed meets a young, shy Journalist named Charlotte who will be accompanying the army in the war to document it. Sadow and Akihiro discuss war plans and the mysterious Emperor of Kusha while, in Kusha, a band of soldiers bury a sarcophagus deep into the sand under the direct order of the Emperor himself. But as the final day of preparation has been reached, our heroes must brace themselves for what is to come in the Golden Dunes of Kusha... thumb|300px|right|Opening Precious Cargo The King himself was overseeing the loading of supplies onto Brittannian ships prepared to set sail for Kusha. He smiled proudly. This would be glorious. People across the lands would call this''' "The Reclamation of the Holy Lands"'. Next to him stood Father John IV, who's garb swayed from the wind along with his silver ponytail. "This will be a marvelous act for the church, milord. God is with you." The King smiled "And I shall fight proudly for Him." John smiled while watching the workers load crates onto the ships "The Queen has been doing a good job on keeping the people informed and encouraged. She's a real natural when it comes to her people." The King nodded and chuckled slightly "I'd make a terrible publicist. Unless told what to say, I have no clue what to tell huge crowds of people." John smirked "But aren't you the King?" He nodded "I am. I am the King half the time and simply Alexander Le Feurve the next. I must remain a family man as well as the leader of this nation." John smiled and turned to leave "You are a good man, my liege. The Lord smiles upon you." King Alexander continued to watch on as the supplies were loaded, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. Creed was strolling throughout the market. He was sent to get food for the men on the trip. Pen and notebook in hand, he scratched a line through one of the foods on the list "Apples, Pears, Bananas, and Grapes... Check. Now for the Oats..." He looked up and was slightly startled to see a familiar face. Charlotte had tripped over a loose step and fallen over, her fruits knocked out of her paper back and tumbling across the crowded street. Creed maneuvered past them and picked up several Oranges, placing them back into her bag while smiling "Why is it, so far, that we only meet when you are knocked over?" She blushed up at him "Oh my! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to become a burden on you." He shook his head "No burden at all, my dear. Fancy meeting you here, though." She smiled as he helped her up "These are groceries." He raised a brow "Didn't you say you were leaving for Kusha with our Armada? Why would you need groceries? If you don't mind me asking, of course." She blushed "Well... I was hoping to... make some dinner on the trip for myself and... whoever was there..." Creed immediately caught on. She was planning on making him dinner during the trip. He acted naive' and smiled "I envy the ones who get some of it. I'm sure your cooking is divine." She blushed deeper and looked away, trying to hide it "T-Thank you, sir..." He put a hand on her head "Please, call me Creed." She was adorable when she blushed. "Need help grocery shopping then? I'm here to buy food for my men but I would be more than happy to help." She smiled shyly "A-Alright... Thank you, Creed..." Bound in Twine "Hurry! Hurry! We're almost there!" Eve continued to tug Pandora by the sleeve toward her destination. Pandora was too tired to even resist. She had stayed up all night thanks to Eve and her "slumper partying", which mainly involved hitting Pandora with pillows, trading stories, and eating large amounts of candy. She missed Sadow. She hasn't seen him since they had arrived, nor Creed or Shade. Baldr and Ares had been following them each day. Apparently, according to Baldr, Metharme was recieving training cards so that she could be outfitted with the most lethal of Brittannian weaponry and Uriel was sight-seeing. Both thoughts were unnerving. She wondered what Sadow was up to. if he was alright. Eve and Pandora finally reached a grassy hilltop, overlooking the edge of the woods. She pointed "There! Caaane!" She cupped her hands around her mouth like a Megaphone and shouted "CAAANE!" Below, Cane and Shade were showing off their arsenal of firearms to each other. His lone eye faltered in aggravation upon hearing the voice of the girl. "What!?" She smiled and gave the "Peace" sign with her hand "Hi." Shade turned to him with a raised brow "Friend of yours?" Cane sighed in aggravation "Not exactly... She is a... ranking officer in Phoenix Wing." Shade looked comically perplexed by this "Uhh... That... small child? She looks no older than fifteen!" Cane nodded in agreement "I don't really understand it either but Akihiro believes she has some promise. She has some strange power involving syphoning energy into her and dispensing it how she pleases, which makes her a generator of sorts for us." Shade eyed the girl curiously "Interesting..." Cane shrugged "The problem is she's a complete gnat who takes enjoyment in annoying me." Eve protested from atop the hill "Hey! I can still hear you, you know!" Cane yelled back "Tell someone who cares!" Shade sighed and thought to himself ''"What a strange group these ones are..." Akihiro was dressed to impress, adorned in a Brittannian nobles' suit. He held a white rose in his mouth with a serious look "How do I look?" Sadow was leaning against a pillar with folded arms and looked unconcerned "Flamboyant." He looked comically agitated "Well at least I understand the finer points of fashion, brother." Sadow looked away "If that's what you wanna call it." Akihiro removed the rose and tucked it into his vest and strode over to Sadow and handed him a pendant with a red crystal attached. Sadow stared at it curiously "What is this?" Akihiro smiled at it "A Soul Shard. A rare rock that's said to contain the soul of the owner. I want you to have it." Sadow looked skeptical "You're trusting me with your soul? Even knowing that I owe a debt to Hell that must be repaid with your soul?" He nodded "It's fully up to you on what to do with it, but I insist the decision be made after the Crusade has finished. At that point, whether or not you wish to send me down to join our family will be all up to you." Sadow grimaced "I thought you valued your life." Akihiro nodded "I thought I did too... But you are my brother, Sadow. And I have caused you such pain. This will be like God passing judgement upon a sinner. And I will regret nothing." At this, he turned around and stepped through the door leading to a crowd of his soldiers. They silenced at the sight of him, for he was their invoking, charismatic leader. He spoke loudly yet softly, reaching out to each man and woman in that courtyard and touching their souls "My people! We march on to the dread-land Kusha! We don't know what we may face there! But whatever you do, fear them not! God will be with us on this one, men! So let's do Him proud and send him plenty of fresh souls! Are you with me?!" They cheer and applaud as he raises his arms up in glory. They were prepared to die for their leader. But Sadow remained in the dark room, clutching the pendant tightly. "What does this mean? I don't understand... My hatred for him was so certain, so passionate before but... why now? Why is it that when I finally catch up to him I can't bring myself to... to..." Tear drops trickled onto the hard, stone floor as he held the red stone at his heart. His brother was back. Could he bring himself to cast off the only member of his family left? "I'm no longer a child, father. You can't keep treating me like one." The Captain of the Guard was walking in front of the King with her arms folded and her eyes closed defiantly. He smiled while scratching his cheek with his finger, not knowing what to say "Well... Emily... You must understand, you are the Princess and should be kept safe, just like your mother and I." She whirled around "I am also Captain of the Guard, on your order no less! I could've been Leiutenant, commanding an entire squad! But instead, you became fearful and reassigned me to become your Royal Guard, which I still managed to, thankfully enough, get promoted! And since you are going on this Crusade yourself, this is when we will be needed most! You may be King but you can't just say-" she mimicks her father in a deep, lecturing voice "-''Oh, you cannot go because you are the Princess!'' Bollocks to that!" Alexander sighed to himself as his daughter turned and marched forward "What happened to my sweet little girl who loved to play with doll houses and getting her hair done? It's like having a daughter who wants to be a son!" The Queen awaited for them in her private chambers "Emily! My Liege! It's good to see you survived the crowd." Alexander smiled while scratching the back of his head "Like I've said before, Maria, you're the expert on public dealings. I just run the place." Maria giggled at this "A King who's too afraid of his own people? My, don't alert the Kushans or they might open Tourism to scare you off." Emily chuckled while Alexander looked comically belitted. "You wound me, dear." She smiled sincerely "Take Emily with you, dear. But guard her with your life." Emily grumbled "It's supposed to be the other way around..." Alexander smiled and hugged her while looking at his wife "The King and the Princess, reclaiming the Holy Lands for the Lord. How poetic." She looked comically unnerved, being hugged. She'd grown past that. Queen Maria smiled "Those Kushans don't know what's coming." As she joined in the hug, the large clock tower known as Big Ben struck midnight, church bells all around ringing in harmony with it. On the docks, the ships continue to be set. Tommorow, Brittannia sails to war. Preview Next on My Inferno: The Brittannian Army as well as Phoenix Wing and all other Mercenaries hired are set into individual ships in the Royal Armada. Fairwells have been made and decisions are through. This Crusade, for better or worse, will happen. But how will it turn out? Find out in the next installment of My Inferno!